Expanding your territories
As a new player, it is easy to give in to the temptation to build temple upon temple surrounding your city in an attempt to expand the radius of your influence and the number of territories you own. In this brief tutorial I will try to get some points across about owning land in general, as well as some instructions to expand the number of territories you can control. My first point, and one I deem of the utmost importance is: *1000 territories will give you the biggest bonus you can win in game: 10% HP for yout troops and 10% in Contested War Zones. There is nothing more after that. What I mean is that no matter if you own 1000 territory or 75000, you still get the same from game. Hence, 1000 territorial gain is your goal. My second point is not less important than the first: *When trying to grow your lands, the best method all-around is to create an outpost in a Contested Zone your guild owns. it is out of the scope of this brief tutorial to show how to establish an outpost, but once you have one you can ctrate a temple inside it and with a little patience and the required number of free priests, establish new temples in your outpost. yout territorial gain will be enormous, comparted to what you could have gained in a very crowded region around your main city. This said, I will go on explaining how to make your territories grow around your main city. Suppose you just started the game. You want to establish your first temple some 5 or 6 squares away from your main city. you want to send a missionary to pray inside your temple. You want to have a missionary inside your main temple within your city also. When it comes to promoting your missionary, You want to focus in "Prayer" but also in "Conversion", since this last one allows for your praying influence to expand around your temples. Next, once you can build a Civic Center, it is a great idea to invest your resources in Focused Payer, but most importantly in "Proselitize". Believe me, you will see the difference in expansion once you get those two up. in the meantime you need to keep upgrading your priests and keep seeding temples over your land. do not be afraid to place them one very far from the other. As the power of your temples expands, so does the amount of land you can control. You will find soon enough you are engulfing new territories very far away from your temples. A word on your neighbors. If they aggresively encroach on your territories I advise for you to talk to them. If they don't heed your warnings, you can claim territory from them by setting a temple in their borders and another one some 3 or 4 squares behind it. As you grow, keep jumping one of your temples up and keep the research going. Sooner or later, your neighboring player will either relocate his temple or have it absorbed into your territory, where you can then destroy it. My main point about expansion is that it is not worthy to fight your neighbors regarding land. Both of you can grow safely in your respective CZs and once you have reached 1000 territory, the rest only accounts for bragginf rights. As you grow your army, keep developing your priests and keep researching and upgrading your Civic Center, and remeber to space your temples. Nothing denotes a junior player more than a bunch of temples crowded around your main. I hiope this serves somebody trying to grow his/her territories in game. If it does, please thank Guild CZLegion from Wrath Server. Any questions or suggestions about bettering this entry can be sent to Hewzy at Wrath Server. Now go grow!